Aprendiz
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Un hombre acusado de homicidio en primer grado. Una mujer acusada publicamente de infidelidad. Ambos son culpados sin pruebas. El sabe que ella merece mas y cree no poder darselo. Ella descubre que esta embarazada. Creera el padre del niño que de verdad es su hijo? Podran determinar quien mato al amante? La identidad del cadaver se revela y es Christopher Pelant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tus besos saben tan amargos, cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras... otra vez.**_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Parece una apacible noche de primavera en el Founding Fathers. El Agente Especial Seeley Booth se encuentra en la barra del bar bebiendo un trago de fuerte licor, visiblemente deprimido y acongojado por lo que ha sucedido en las últimas semanas. Brennan le ha estado mintiendo: casi no está en casa, llega a altas horas de la noche y cuando va a recogerla le dice que está ocupada en el trabajo pero cuando llama Cam le dice que ya se había ido del Jeffesonian hacía horas.

Booth sabe perfectamente que Brennan le está ocultando algo, pero cada vez que le pregunta solo recibe evasivas, un "estoy cansada" o "no puedo decírtelo, es una sorpresa".

-¿Deprimido, Agente Booth?

-¿A qué has venido, Christopher? - dice Booth levantando su mirada al hombre sentado junto a él - ¿Acaso vienes a amenazarme con matar a esos 5 inocentes que me dijiste la otra vez? Porque aún no lo has hecho, y eso que nos casamos hace dos meses después de que le conté todo tu plan... ¿O es que acaso quieres simplemente matarme?

-¿Qué me ganaría con eso, Agente Booth? Yo tengo un plan y usted y su equipo forman parte de él, matarlos a cualquiera de ustedes no le conviene a nadie.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver matar a 9 personas con tu misterioso "plan", eh? ¿Acaso te crees una especie de dios?

-Solo era una prueba para usted y su equipo, Agente Booth. Nos necesitamos mutuamente, hay muchos casos en los que ustedes apenas rasgaron la superficie y no quisieron ahondar más en ellos.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? - dice Booth con curiosidad ante lo que el asesino en serie puede revelarle.

-¿Nunca se preguntó cómo Howard Epps consiguió los materiales para incendiar su celda o cuántas personas fueron víctimas del Enterrador? Agente Booth, todos esos casos solo revelan una gran deficiencia en su equipo, sobre todo en usted quien debió investigar todos esos detalles más a fondo.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Pelant? - pregunta Booth visiblemten contrariado por la revelación del asesino, mientras su furia se acrecenta con cada palabra salida de su boca.

-A veces me pregunto por qué la Dra. Brennan lo escogió a usted como compañero de vida, Agente Booth. Usted ni siquiera le llega a los talones en inteligencia y mucho menos pueden mantener una conversación inteligente sin que usted no entienda nada o simplemente cambie de tema. Usted no la merece, Agente Booth.

-¿Y quién sí lo haría, Pelant? ¿Tú? - dice el agente intentando contener sus ganas de sacar su arma y dispararle entre los ojos al tipo que tiene enfrente.

El tipo solo le sonríe de manera socarrona, como queriéndole decir que lo haga, que se atreva a matarlo a sangre fría en ese mismo sitio lleno de gente. Booth sabe que sería una pésima idea, no saldría vivo de ahí ya que hay algunos Agentes del FBI que están tomando unos tragos ahí. Y aún si saliera con vida, todo se iría al garete: su vida, su familia, su trabajo...

Y es por eso mismo que Booth se decide por la segunda opción: le dirige un puñetazo directamente a su rostro que hace que Pelant caiga por la fuerza del impacto. Booth solo le dirige una mirada de desprecio mientras el tipo se sigue riendo con saña, como queriéndole decir que ya ganó la ronda. Booth saca su billetera y paga todo lo que debió y le dice al cantinero que se quede con el cambio. De lo que Booth no se percata es que dos personas lo están siguiendo muy de cerca...

12 HORAS DESPUÉS, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE WASHINGTON D.C.

Booth comienza a recuperar la consciencia, la luz del sol está haciendo mella en él, la jaqueca provocada por la resaca es insoportable y su espalda le está recriminandopor haberse quedado dormido en un lugar tan poco práctico en incómodo. Tras unos minutos intentando asimilando la situación y viendo a su alrededor no puede evitar notar que no está en ningún lugar conocido o al menos familiar.

Está en un callejón sin salida.

Pero justo cuando se levanta se da cuenta de que algo está fuera de lugar. Sus instintos provenientes de sus agallas le están gritando que no se acerque al bulto que está tirado en el suelo frente a él y que salga corriendo de ahí sin detenerse hasta llegar a su casa. Pero Booth hace caso omiso e igual se acerca, solo para quedarse petrificado al darse cuenta de que es un cadáver, más específicamente el de Christopher Pelant, totalmente ensangrentado y amoratado.

Booth se tira al suelo completamente confundido y hunde su cabeza en sus manos, intentando comprender la situación.

-¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dices, que te estoy haciendo daño. Que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo, mas cruel...**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Brennan está en casa trabajando en un capítulo de su nueva novela, es domingo por la mañana así que Booth se llevó a Christine y a Parker a misa para dejarla a ella trabajando para regresar por ella después para ir a almorzar al Royal Dinner. Brennan ha tomado un descanso para beber algo y darse un respiro, se queda viendo hacia el patio donde están regados los juguetes de su pequeña hija e inconscientemente comienza a jugar con su argolla de matrimonio, pensando en como toda su vida dio un giro de 180 grados al conocer al Agente Especial Seeley Joseph Booth.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace 10 años que ella iba a estar ahora casada con su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo, y con una hija en común, ella se habría reído y pensado que esa persona estaba loca de remate. Pero ahora se da cuenta de lo todo lo que se había perdido en la vida por la compartimentación de sus sentimientos.

Brennan es sacada de sus pensamientos por su teléfono celular que dejó en la mesa.

-Brennan... - contesta de manera seria al ver el nombre de Jared en el identificador.

-"¡Hola, Temperance! ¿Cómo has estado?"

-Bien, aquí escribiendo un capítulo de mi novela, ¿Cómo está Padme?

-"Esperando con ansias la siguiente cita con el médico, en ella sabremos el sexo del bebé".

-Entiendo... - dice Brennan con una sonrisa al recordar cuando ella pasó por lo mismo y se olvidó completamente de llevarse a Booth a la visita con el ginecólogo y Ángela le impuso como castigo "ponerse en los zapatos de Booth", solo para terminar casi matándolo de un ataque cardiaco al taclear a un sospechoso de homicidio.

-"Oye, ¿no está Seeley por ahí? Necesito hablar con él y no contesta su celular..."

-Está en Misa con Parker y Christine. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-"Iré directo al grano, Temperance..." - dice Jared cambiando su tono a uno más serio - "necesito dinero, sigo sin conseguir trabajo y Padme está en licencia por maternidad. Unos amigos y yo estamos comenzando un proyecto, pero necesitamos una inversión inicial, pero todo lo que teníamos se fueron en las cosas para el bebé..."

-Jared... - Brennan intenta decir algo, pero es interrumpida de nuevo por su cuñado.

-"Temperance, necesito el dinero con urgencia, te lo pagaré en cuanto lo ajuste de mi sueldo..."

-Jared, ¿Cuánto? - lo interrumpe Brennan antes de que siguiera con su retahila innecesaria porque ya la había convencido desde el principio.

-Diez mil dólares.

-Llamaré a mi agente para que haga una transferencia, pero tengo una sola condición Jared...

-"¿Cuál?" - pregunta el menor de los hermanos Booth tragando saliva ante todas las probabilidades de lo que su cuñada le podría pedir.

-Que me presentes a tus compañeros de inversión, quizás pueda hacer una inversión propia.

-"¿En serio? - dice Jared sorprendido por lo que la doctora le ha pedido - "¡Espléndido! ¿Qué te parece una reunión para este miércoles en la noche en mi casa?"

-Me parece excelente idea, ahí estaré.

-"Gracias Temperance. Esto nos ayudará bastante".

Al mismo tiempo que Brennan corta la llamada y se sienta de nuevo frente a su computadora, la puerta principal se abre al mismo tiempo que un niño de diez años corretea por la sala hasta hasta caer sentado en el sillón.

-¡Llegamos, Doctora Bones! - dice el niño a manera de saludo mientras enciende el televisor.

-Eso veo, Parker, ¿Y tu padre? - dice Brennan levantándose de la mesa, sabiendo que ya no podrá seguir con su novela hasta más tarde.

-Está sacando a mi hermana de su asiento del vehículo, me dijo que viniera a ver la televisión en lo que tú y él se ponían de acuerdo para lo que haremos el resto del día.

CAPÍTULO 2

-Bien cariño, dime, ¿Qué te está pasando? - dice Ángela Montenegro ingresando en la oficina de Brennan y cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie los interrumpa inoportunamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bren, has estado nerviosa toda la mañana, además insultaste a Daisy llamándola de bocona y que parecía un loro porque hablaba hasta por los codos solo porque se disculpó contigo por venir 5 minutos tarde. Cam le tuvo que dar el día libre antes de que tuviera una crisis nerviosa.

Brennan solo la mira con seriedad, suelta un suspiro y finalmente habla.

-Es Booth, Ángela. Seeley desapareció desde ayer por la tarde, ni siquiera me dijo a donde iba. Acabo de hablar con el Subdirector Cullen y tampoco se ha presentado a trabajar hoy.

-Bren...

Antes de que Ángela pueda agregar algo más, son interrumpidas por una serie de golpes en la puerta de la oficina, y ambas mujeres voltean a ver a su jefa quien está del otro lado, con una gran cara de preocupación y nerviosismo. Sea lo que sea es bastante obvio que no es nada bueno.

-¡Ángela, ven a la plataforma, ya! ¡Tenemos un caso!

-Cam, espera... - dice Ángela alcanzando a su jefa - ¿quién trae el cuerpo? Booth está desaparecido desde ayer y no tenemos ningún enlace con el FBI...

-Los Agentes Shaw y Flynn están a cargo del caso, Ángela, necesito que vayas con Hodgins, Clark y Arastoo a la escena del crimen, yo tengo que hablar con Temperance.

-Cam...

-¡Es una orden directa, Ángela! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, y será mejor que la acates si no quieres acompañar a Daisy en su día libre! - Cam se da cuenta de que ha alzado la voz más de lo necesario, así que comienza a calmarse y modular su voz -Hodgins te lo explicará todo en el camino, pero por favor, ve con ellos.

Ángela solo la mira de soslayo con un poco de rencor, pero sabe que ella no estaría así si la situación no fuera extremadamente delicada. Pero aun así no puede evitar sentir que algo no está bien y este caso no traerá nada bueno para su mejor amiga y su esposo.

-¿Qué está pasando, Cam? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? ¿Y por qué no voy yo a la escena del crimen? - dice Brennan acercándose a su jefa en la plataforma.

-Voy a ir directo al grano, Dra. Brennan. Encontraron el cadáver de Cristopher Pelant en un callejón cerca de su casa, y ya tienen a un sospechoso en custodia...

-Pero eso no significa que no pueda participar en el caso... al menos que... - dice Brennan mientras la realización la golpea como un balde lleno de agua fría - ¿Booth? - pregunta la antropóloga confundida y temerosa ante la respuesta, a lo cual Cam solo asiente - ¡¿Cómo está?!

-Seeley ya está en custodia del FBI y está siendo interrogado por Sweets y por Flynn, por lo que Shaw me dijo por teléfono, las cosas no pintan nada bien para Booth.

-¡¿Pues qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué lo tienen encerrado e interrogando?!

-Seeley despertó todo ensangrentado y junto al cadáver de Pelant hace dos horas, solo ata los cabos...

-No lo puedo creer, Booth no haría algo así...

-Estaba borracho, no creo que sea tan simple, Temperance.

-Llama a Sweets y dile que voy para allá, ya que estoy fuera del caso me tomaré una semana libre de mis vacaciones.

-Doctora Brennan... - dice Cam acercándose a la antropóloga - sé que esta es una situación bastante complicada, pero sabe que cuenta con el apoyo de todos nosotros, sin importar lo que pase allá.

Brennan solo recoge sus cosas y le dirige una sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento antes de abandonar el laboratorio en busca de su esposo.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, EN EL J. EDGAR HOOVER

-Lo siento, cheri, pero al menos que tengas a Dios como testigo presencial del caso con una grabación de todo lo ocurrido anoche, no puedo hacer nada para sacar a tu marido de la cárcel - dice la fiscal general Caroline Julian viendo directamente a la antropóloga forense frente a ella en su oficina, evidentemente preocupada por toda la situación - Seeley ha confesado y se ha declarado culpable de todos los cargos imputados...

-...Y no podemos hacer nada a menos que el equipo encuentre evidencia sólida de que él es inocente... - termina de decir Brennan, quien a cada segundo se pone más nerviosa y preocupada por la situación.

-O culpable, y créeme, nadie que conozca a Seeley Booth quiere que él sea culpable de todo esto.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA SALA DE INTERROGATORIOS

-Ya les dije todo lo que recuerdo - dice Booth viendo a los agentes Flynn y Shaw frente a él quienes lo miran con cara de incredulidad - no sé por que sigo aquí repitiendo todo cada 10 minutos.

-Es porque nadie te cree la historia, Seeley - dice Flynn inclinándose hacia el frente - nadie en este edificio cree que hayas matado a Christopher Pelant a sangre fría.

-¡No existe otra explicación lógica, Hayes! - grita Booth levantándose de súbito de su asiento - ¡Nadie más pudo cometer ese asesinato!

-Tu declaración tiene demasiados huecos, Seeley, tú mismo has dicho que no sabes todo lo que ocurrió entre las 10 de la noche y las 11 de la mañana de hoy.

-Pues al menos que tengas una explicación mejor, Hayes, será mejor que me mantengas encerrado si no quieres terminar igual que él - dice Booth de manera desafiante y regresando a su asiento para calmarse un poco.

Fynn solo suelta un suspiro de frustración antes de tomar el archivo sobre la mesa y salir de ahí echando humo.

-¿Qué piensa, Dr. Sweets? - pregunta Perotta al psicólogo que está parado junto a ella en la sala de control de interrogatorios - ¿Le cree al Agente Booth?

-No lo creo, Perotta, estoy seguro de que él es inocente. Nada de lo que dice tiene pies ni cabeza. Desde andar diciendo a viva voz que Pelant se acostaba con la Dra. Brennan hasta el plan de Pelant que donde nos manipulaba a todos y que consistía en una simple jugarreta para ponernos a prueba. Si lo que dice Booth es cierto, esto aun nos deja con las principales dudas: ¿que pasó durante esa laguna mental y cómo lo mató estando totalmente ebrio?

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Seguir con el procedimiento. No podemos dejar de hacer nuestro trabajo. Mantengan encerrado al Agente Booth en su celda, y esperemos que los análisis forenses del Jeffersonian resuelvan todas nuestras dudas.

-Dr. Sweets, tenemos una situación aquí... - dice Shaw entrando en la sala de control - la Dra. Brennan quiere hablar con el Agente Booth, pero él ha dicho explícitamente que no quiere visitas de nadie, sobre todo de ella.

\- La Dra. Brennan no se va a conformar con decirle que el agente Booth no quiere verla- dice Sweets resoplando - es capaz de...

-¡Dr. Sweets, la Dra. Brennan golpeó a los guardias y entró a la celda del agente Booth a la fuerza! ¡Acaba de encerrarse con él! - grita Shaw después de ver el mensaje de uno de los guardias en su teléfono.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pero es que nunca crei que te veria remendando mis heridas, con jirones de tu piel..._**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

-¡Dime en mi cara que no quieres verme!- le grita Brennan. Ella está de pie en actitud desafiante y él esta sentado en el camastro de la celda mirando al piso y con los brazos cruzados. El dolor de cabeza sigue perenne y los gritos de ella agravan su condicion fisica y emocional.

-¿Estas así porque maté a Christopher?- le dice con sorna - ¡Volvería a hacerlo con gusto! - le dice levantándose de un salto y poniéndose frente a frente con ella.

\- ¡Llama a seguridad, Sweets! ¡Ese par van a matarse en cualquier momento! - le grita Flynn viendo la escena. Sweets no le hace caso. Necesitan esa catarsis para decirse todo lo que llevan dentro. No cree que lleguen a los golpes... o por lo menos sabe que él no se los devolverá.

-¡Pelant no me importa! Me importas tú! ¡¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?! - le dice exasperada por su velada acusacion.

-¡Claro! Trátame de idiota ahora! ¡Como no soy un genio ni tengo un IQ superior al promedio! ¡No puedo entender nada, ¿no es cierto?!- le dice gritandole en la cara.

-¡¿Porque rayos te estas menospreciando?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! - le dice ella sorprendida y conmocionada al saber que su esposo se considera poca cosa para ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Yo te voy a decir que pasa Temperance Brennan! ¡Pasa que mi esposa me engañaba con un genio psicópata al que maté estando loco de celos y rabia! ¡Pelant está muerto por ti! ¡Y bien muerto!

-¡Eres un perfecto estúpido! ¡Como puedes pensar que te engañaba con Pelant! - Brennan está impactada por su acusacion pero ahora no solo esta furiosa sino indignada - ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas que hago cuando no estoy en casa?!

-¡¿Hay otra explicacion acaso?! ¡¿O hasta Pelant era poca cosa para ti?! ¡La antropologa, escritora, genio, investigadora y solo por deporte agente externa del FBI! ¡Ah me olvidaba! ¡Mi esposa cuando te parece serlo...!

-¿Esa es tu explicacion? ¡¿Soy una infiel y mataste a mi amante?! ¡Seeley Booth, no me conoces! ¡No me conoces para nada!- le grita ella en el rostro con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Se contiene y lo mira de arriba a abajo con lastima.

-¡Esa mirada me lo confirma! ¡Soy muy simple para ti, ¿verdad?! ¡Necesitabas alguien mejor que yo!

Una bofetada corta el grito colerico de Booth estrellándolo en el camastro. Brennan sale echa una furia y muy decepcionada de su esposo. Está segura que no mato a Pelant pero tambien está segura que su amor por Booth ha sufrido un golpe muy bajo y muy fuerte.

Booth se coge la quijada en el colmo del dolor de cabeza. Ahora le duele el doble con la estampada en la pared por el tremendo golpe de Temperance. Todos los presentes están con la boca abierta y sin atreverse a decir ni pío hasta que el teléfono de la sala de control timbra y Sweets contesta.

\- Sweets -dice sin dejar de mirar a Booth que trata de serenarse y sentarse en el camastro sin que le estalle el cerebro - ¿Qué? Es lo mejor que he oido en todo el dia! ¡Gracias Clark! ¡Adios!

Ingresa a la celda de Booth y lo abraza sin pedir permiso. Booth no comprende y se suelta del psicólogo. Sweets está sonriendo mientras a él se le cae el mundo a pedazos.

-Los internos hallaron la causa de muerte de Pelant. No fue masacrado a golpes. Fue destazado como res despues de narcotizarlo. Encontraron el orificio de entrada de la aguja hipodermica. Tú no sabes ni coger una aguja de coser, mucho menos estando borracho. ¡Eres inocente!

\- Pero... - Seeley no sabe que pensar. El estaba junto al cadáver de Pelant y bañado en su sangre - ¿entonces alguien quiso inculparme?

-Tal parece, pero hay algo más - Sweets baja la voz y le dice casi susurrando - Pelant era gay. Si bien era cierto que él mostraba interés tanto intelectual como físico con la Dra. Brennan, no creo que haya llegado hasta ese punto sin el consentimiento de la doctora.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-Bien, ya encontramos la causa de muerte, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - pregunta Arastoo Vaziri a Clark Edison, Camille Saroyan y Jack Hodgins que están parados en la plataforma esperando los análisis toxicológicos y la descarnación del cuerpo de Pelant.

-Necesitamos encontrar más evidencias de todo lo que pasó anoche, Ángela está analizando las cámaras de seguridad del Founding Fathers para ver si encuentra alguna pista que los lleve al asesino. Tenemos que encontrar evidencias sólidas para refundir en la cárcel al desgraciado que hizo todo esto...

-¿Acaso no creen que haya sido el mismo Pelant quien planeara todo esto? - dice Hodgins entrando en la conversación.

-Es probable, pero aun así necesitamos encontrar a su cómplice...

-Chicos, quiero que vengan a ver esto... - dice Ángela, casi sin aliento llegando a las escaleras de la plataforma - creo que lo encontré.

Los doctores solo se miran con incredulidad ante lo que Ángela les dice. ¿Es probable que hayan resuelto tan rápido el caso?

-Muy bien, dime que estamos viendo... - dice Cam viendo el Angelatrón en donde aparece una grabación de seguridad en blanco y negro del interior del Founding Fathers.

-Espera a que le de play... - dice la artista presionando algunos botones en el control remoto - ¿Ven la esquina de la barra? - dice Ángela señalando hacia dos personas que están sentadas ahí - esos son Booth y Pelant discutiendo... y ahí viene el puñetazo.

-Uh... eso debió doler... - dice Clark casi sintiendo en carne propia el puñetazo que Booth le propinó a Pelant y que lo mandó al suelo.

-Sí, esto corrobora todo lo que Booth nos ha dicho hasta ahora, Seeley paga los tragos y se va del bar, seguido de Pelant que se toma algunos segundos para reincorporarse.

-¿Y esto en qué nos ayuda a atrapar al asesino? - dice Cam medio en serio y medio en broma.

-Pues esto es lo que les quería enseñar - dice Ángela haciendo Zoom a una mesa en la esquina del local - Esta mesa estaba ocupada por varios agentes del FBI, pero hay alguien que estuvo vigilando a Booth todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Incluso sale de ahí 5 minutos después que Booth y Pelant salieran del establecimiento.

-Demasiadas coincidencias... - dice Hodgins intentando inútilmente ver el rostro borroso en la pantalla

-¿Ya has identificado al agente?

-Dejé corriendo el programa de búsqueda mientras iba a avisarles lo que encontré...

Angela presiona de nuevo unos botones en el control de su computadora, y en la pantalla aparece el rostro del culpable de causar todo este embrollo.

-No lo puedo creer... - dice Cam boquiabierta.

-Yo definitivamente lo voy a matar... - dice Hodgins con incredulidad

-Eso si no lo hace Max Keenan primero... - agrega Ángela.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo le avisaría a Sweets cuanto antes - dice Arastoo saliendo de la oficina de Ángela para regresar a la plataforma.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Que te aprehendio mi corazon... Que te aprehendio mi corazon?**_

 _ **Ahora no me reproches, niña, que no sepa darte amor... Que yo no sepa darte amor!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Seeley Booth ingresa la llave en la puerta de su casa. No sabe como disculparse con su esposa. Después de la revelación de la orientacion sexual de Christopher Pelant, se da cuenta que sus inseguridades y complejos salieron a la luz con el extraño comportamiento de Brennan estas ultimas semanas. Él tenia muy claro que ella lo amaba, ¿pero por qué?

Empezó a recordar como se conocieron. Tan diferentes como el día y la noche, la paz y la guerra, la razón y el sentimiento. Esa vez que, después de exasperarse mutuamente, ella le dio el primer bofeton de su accidentada relacion.

-¡Cómprate un cerebro!- le grito ella cogiendo su chaqueta para irse y no volver.

-¡Y tú un alma!- le respondio el en el colmo de la colera.

Despues de eso tuvo que pasar un año para volver a estar juntos en la misma habitacion sin agredirse mutuamente. Ella era soberbia y altanera. Él era arrogante y seductor por naturaleza. Una combinación terrible y condenada a fracasar desde el inicio. Pero no fue así.

El se dedicó por años a ganerse su confianza y ser su amigo. Por eso le dolía tanto su imaginario engaño. Él era su amigo antes que su amante o su marido y no podia creer que habia perdido su confianza por un hombre tan rastrero y vil como Pelant.

Pero él la había escuchado hablar por telefono con alguien. Había oído como quedaba con otro hombre para encontrarse en un hotel y cerrar un trato. Hasta ahí llegó su imaginación.

No queria saber que tratos tenia que hacer su esposa con otro hombre en un hotel. Solo supo que la estaba perdiendo y a pasos agigantados. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no había intentado darle todo lo que queria? Acaso ella no sabia que él la amaba hasta el delirio? Había matado en varias ocasiones por ella. ¿No era eso suficiente? ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para estar a su altura y merecerla?

Abre la puerta. Silencio. Eso es raro. Christine siempre está despierta a esta hora de la tarde y Temperance cocina sus papillas y su comida vegetariana casera. Ingresa a la cocina. No hay nadie. Tiene un mal presentimiento. Corre hacia las escaleras y sube entrando como loco a la habitación de su hija. Cajones abiertos. Nada de ropa. Sin juguetes ni accesorios. Nada más que los muebles y la cuna. Corre a su habitacion. Es el mismo panorama. Nada de ella sigue en la habitacion que compartían hasta hace poco mas de un día. Se ha ido con su hija. ¿A donde? ¿Con quién?

Ingresa al baño a lavarse la cara y dejar correr el agua en su cabeza. Acaba de perder a su familia. Ella se fue de su lado con Christine. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala era la vida que le había dado? ¿Otro hombre pudo darle más amor, confianza, seguridad y protección? Pareciera que sí. ¿Pero quien? Pelant estaba muerto y ella negó tener algo con el. Si se había ido entonces no era Pelant. ¿Quién rayos es el hombre que se la esta arrebatando?

Sacó la cabeza del agua y en esa posición vio algo extraño en el bote de basura. Se agachó y lo recogió.

Una prueba de embarazo positiva. Ella estaba embarazada.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿De quién?!

EN LA RESIDENCIA HODGINGS-MONTENEGRO

Ella no dejaba de llorar y Angela ya no sabía que hacer para calmarla. Solo se apareció en la puerta con la bebé y sus maletas. Angela bajo corriendo y la abrazo. Jack cogió a Christine y la llevó dentro de la casa a la habitación de huespedes. La nena se había dormido en el viaje y el sacó la cuna del cuarto de juegos de Michael y la pasó a la habitación que ocuparían la bebe y su madre todo el tiempo que desearan quedarse. Hodgings habia hablado con Sweets y quedó estupefacto al enterarse de las acusaciones de Booth contra su esposa en plena carceleta del Hoover.

No había títere en el FBI que no considerara a Seeley un pobre infeliz engañado y a Temperance una... mejor no pensaba que. Él no podía creerlo. Como científico necesitaba pruebas y nadie las tenía, solo las acusaciones afiebradas de un borracho despechado y eso no era exacto ni mucho menos fiable. Hechos no palabras y él no tenia ninguno. Temperance Brennan era inocente bajo su óptica y Booth tendría que mover cielo, mar y tierra para recuperar y sanar las heridas provocadas en el corazon y la mente de su esposa. Le había dinamitado la reputación y eso no tardaria en salir a flote en los medios de comunicacion como una comidilla más y un chisme suculento que contar. Podía hasta arruinarle la carrera con ese desliz no confirmado. Ni antropóloga ni científica. Solo le quedaría ser escritora y con ese antecedente se dispararían las ventas hasta los cielos.

-Cariño por favor serénate ya... el vendrá a buscarte. Lo sé y tú también lo sabes.

-Sí... pero jamás volverá a ser como antes... nunca volveremos a ser una familia... el no confía en mí... y ahora lo hará menos- decia Brennan entrecortadamente entre sollozos. Angela nunca la habia visto tan frágil y derrotada. Como si de verdad creyera que su matrimonio se iba al garete después de solo dos meses - ¡no me va a creer jamás!... tendré que divorciarme y vivir con Christine y...

-¿Y? De verdad hay alguien mas?- dijo Angela sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Booth tenia razon?

-Sí, pero no de la forma que todos piensan. No engañé jamas a Seeley aunque sé que tú tampoco me creeras despues de lo que voy a decirte.

-¡Brennan me estas asustando! ¡Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez o me va a dar un ataque cardíaco!

\- Estoy embarazada. Nadie creerá quien es el padre. Por eso no voy a revelarlo jamás. Tienes todo el derecho de creerme una...

-¡Nada! ¡Yo no te creo nada! Se quien eres y estoy segura de quien es ese bebe! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada! ¡Yo confío en ti!

-¡Serias la unica, Angela... la unica- dice mirando al vacio sentada en el sillon de la sala de los Hodgings.

-Cariño, antes de que tomes decisiones drásticas y de las que te arrepentirás más tarde, creo que deberías de empezar por explicarme como empezó todo esto...

Brennan solo levanta la mirada y con los labios fruncidos asiente.

-Todo empezó hace dos meses cuando Jared me llamó al celular...

DE VUELTA EN CASA DE BOOTH Y BRENNAN

Booth está sentado en la sala jugando con su ficha de póker, se la ha pasado las últimas dos horas intentando dilucidar quien podría ser la otra persona con la que Brennan ha estado todo el tiempo.

Sully ha quedado descartado, hace dos días le mandó un correo electrónico donde lo felicitaba por el matrimonio y le hablaba de sus aventuras por el Caribe y adjuntaba varias fotografías de él con una mujer latina en alguna parte de Cuba.

Boot comienza a hacer una lista mental de sospechosos, de todas las personas que Booth conozca y que han estado en Washington en las últimas semanas. Es entonces que la realización lo golpea de lleno, solo hay un nombre aparte de Pelant que cumple todos los requisitos.

Booth se levanta de improviso y comienza a buscar las llaves de su camioneta y finalmente las encuentra sobre la mesita cerca de la puerta principal. Booth intenta salir, pero es bloqueado inmediatamente por algo, o más bien alguien que está parado en la puerta, Booth apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando es dejado inconsciente por un puñetazo en el rostro.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL HOOVER

-Bien, Agente Flynn, dejémonos de rodeos y vayamos directo al grano... ya todos sabemos que fue usted, todas las cámaras de seguridad lo ubican en el lugar y la hora correctos. Sus movimientos de tarjetas de crédito en los últimos días nos dicen que usted compró los sedantes necesarios como para dormir a un elefante - dice Perotta al agente que tiene enfrente - Solo hay una pregunta que no ha respondido: ¿Por qué?

-¿Usted que cree, Payton? - dice Hayes Flynn con total seriedad y calma - ese maldito de Pelant arruinó mi vida, arruinó mi carrera, mis aspiraciones de ascender. Cuando ese desgraciado me disparó con las ametralladoras programadas del grupo Sertus casi me mata. Estuve incapacitado por meses y cuando me reincorporé al buró solo me ofrecieron trabajo de escritorio, de relleno. Ni en el campo ni el ascenso. El limbo laboral del Hoover... sin embargo Seeley que no me aviso a tiempo para cubrirme y tirarme al piso antes que cinco balazos me atravesaran el chaleco antibalas, que lo dejó escapar con un tiro que solo lo despeinó despues de ser el francotirador mejor ranqueado de EEUU, que fue a visitarme una sola vez en el hospital durante cuatro largos meses. Él sí obtuvo el ascenso, la oficina, el dinero, la fama y la gloria. Que tuviera su infierno personal por las supuestas infidelidades de su esposa y su blanco de rabia, esa nache fuera con Pelant me cayó como anillo al dedo. Dos pajaros de un tiro. Fue cosa del destino.

-¡Booth lo salvó de morir cuando lo ametrallaron en SERTUS!- le dice Payton incrédula- ¡Le debe la vida y usted casi lo hunde en la cárcel!

\- No le debo nada a Seeley Booth. No. Me rectifico. Le debo el ser un agente más del montón. Cada uno paga sus culpas como Dios las manda.

\- Nada más que decir por lo visto... - dice Sweets en la sala de control de interrogatorios- Hayes vio la oportunidad de matar a Pelant hundiendo a Booth y la tomó. ¿Ahora qué hará Booth con todo lo que le dijo a la Dra. Brennan? Dinamitó su matrimonio por celos... ¿fundados o infundados?- resopla frustrado. La dinamica Booth-Brennan era la base de sus investigaciones y estudios sobre las emociones y la razon humana. Que no es necesario ser similar para coincidir. Ni polarizar solo por ser diferente. Su simbiosis laboral y romantica le había permitido publicar un libro con exito y madurar como persona. Si eso se iba al cuerno sus investigaciones también pero lo mas importante era su axioma parental. Ellos eran su figura paterna y materna tan bien guardada por años. Él se sentia parte de su familia porque ellos lo dejaron ingresar dentro de su círculo intimo cuando vivió en su casa despues de la separacion de Daisy. Eran su mamá y papá pato, como escuchó decir una vez a la Dra. Brennan cuando hablaba con Booth en su habitación y ni sospechaban que él los estaba escuchando en la bañera.

\- Es como un patito bebé- dijo ella cambiándose de ropa al recién llegar a casa.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Christine?- dijo Booth sacéndose la corbata y la camisa.

\- No, Sweets. Lance es como un patito bebé que perdió a su familia y adoptó otra- le decía buscando una pijama nueva para ingresar a la bañera.

-¿Una nueva familia?- Booth piensa en los acontecimientos recientes- ¿nosotros?

\- Si. Somos su mamá y papá pato - le dice sonriendo y dándole un beso- así que no seas tan drástico con él. Mira que los patos son una especie fragil.

Lance recuerda ese incidente con cariño y sonríe. Debe ayudar a su familia palmípeda. Toma su saco y sale de la sala de interrogatorios. Sabe que Temperance esta en casa de los Hodgings porque Jack y Angela faltaron el resto del día al Jeffersonian después de resolver el caso. Además, ¿a donde más iría la Dra. Brennan sino a la casa de su casi hermana despues de una prueba tan grande como esa? Sale del Hoover y entra a su auto. Tiene la esperanza de hacer ver a su mamá pato que todo puede arreglarse si habla y confiesa todo lo que está ocultando. No cree en una infidelidad pero sí en que algo no ha sido dicho a conciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me has enseñado tu! Tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir! Si alguna vez fui malo... Lo aprendi de ti!**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Booth comienza a recuperar la consciencia lentamente, mientras intenta acostumbrarse a la molesta luz de la bombilla sobre él. Intenta moverse, pero se da cuenta de que está atado de manos y pies a una silla de metal.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Eres un idiota, Booth, te lo advertí, dejé a mi niña a tu cargo, incluso ella misma cambió drásticamente su forma de vida después de conocerte, ¿Y así es como le pagas? - dice el hombre frente a él, con su rostro oculto por las sombras que el sótano le ofrece.

-¿Max? ¿Cómo fue que...?

-Tengo contactos en el FBI, Booth, aunque no lo creas, pero como lo supe no es el punto - dice Max acercándose a Booth y poniéndose a su altura para estar cara a cara - ahora, dime una razón por la cual no deba matarte ahora mismo de la misma manera en la que Flynn mató a Pelant.

-¿Sabes que tu hija te matará después de esto, cierto?

-Respuesta incorrecta - dice Max dándole un gancho al estómago, sabe que Booth ya ha sufrido demasiados golpes en la cabeza en las últimas 24 horas - sabes que no me importa regresar a la cárcel, mucho menos ser asesinado por mi propia hija después de haber matado al hombre que le hizo esto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Max? - dice Booth recuperando el aliento y escupiendo un poco de sangre que el golpe le hizo sacar - ¡Bones se niega a decirme algo, y ahora que quiero hablar con ella, resulta que se escapó!

-¿Hablar con ella o matarla a golpes? - dice Max en un tono calmado y sereno - ¡Booth, lo que necesito no es que me digas algo, sino que razones! ¡que pienses por un momento lo que has estado haciendo y lo que estabas a punto de hacer! ¡Eres un detective, por el amor de Dios, y sabes perfectamente que no debes basar tus decisiones en puras conjeturas!

-¿Entonces qué explicación tienes?

-No lo sé, ni me importa, Booth. Lo único que sé es que has logrado destruir toda la confianza que ella ha depositado en ti. ¿Sabes por qué Russ abandonó a Tempe hace tantos años?

-Nunca me lo dijo.

-Pero Russ sí me lo dijo a mí. Dijo que no la pudo soportar, que lo culpaba a él de que Ruth y yo desapareciéramos, se compartimentó de él. Él la trató a ella de insensible y sin alma y de no saber de lo que estaba hablando. Russ no me dio muchos detalles, pero no hay que ser un genio para deducir que esa conversación no terminó de la mejor manera.

-Max...

-No digas nada, Booth. Sólo escucha. Tú acabas de cometer el mismo error que Russ cometió hace tanto tiempo. Y ahora estás condenado a repetirlo y sufrir por ello hasta que lo enmiendes. Aún puedes arreglar las cosas con Tempe, pero antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, escúchala, ella te dirá a su tiempo que es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con acostarse con otro hombre.

Booth ya no lo puede soportar más, finalmente se ha dado cuenta de la tontería que ha cometido y finalmente unas lágrimas de arrepentimiento comienzan a aparecer en su rostro.

-Bones, lo siento, he sido un idiota...

-Te voy a desatar, Booth, pero no te voy a decir en donde está Temperance. Eso te lo diré mañana cuando todos estemos más tranquilos y calmados para poder hablar como gente civilizada. Piénsalo, descansa y tómate unos calmantes para el dolor, que los vas a necesitar mañana.

Booth solo asiente y se levanta una vez que Max lo liberara de sus ataduras. Está demasiado cansado, necesita pensar bien las cosas y prepararse para cualquier eventualidad que el día de mañana le traiga.

-Creo que primero me daré un baño para lavarme la sangre y desinflamar los golpes... - dice Booth viéndose en el espejo.

Mientras tanto, Max se encuentra en la sala observando las fotografías de la familia de su hija, en especial una en donde están ella, Booth y Parker con una Christine recién nacida en brazos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro finalmente saca su celular del bolsillo.

-¿Sam? Sí, soy yo, Max. Sí, todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan... sí, yo sé que tú te encargarás de tus chicos en el FBI, aunque no está demás que le des una buena escarmentada a mi yerno... entiendo, solo espero que mi hija esté dispuesta a hablar con él después de todo esto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser asi... si te estoy haciendo daño, lo aprendi de ti!**_

 _ **Me has enseñado tu! Maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti!**_

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Jack Hodgings está embuido en un libro de Julio Verne. Son ya las siete de la noche y la casa esta en total calma. Por la tarde Temperance los esperó llegar en la puerta de entrada. Estaba sentada en las escaleras con la nena en brazos. Apenas Angela la vio salto del auto y corrió a abrazarla. La antropóloga pudo por fin liberar el peso de su angustia llorando a lágrima viva en el hombro de su amiga, casi hermana, mientras Hodgings sacaba el asiento para bebé con Michael adentro y cogía el de Christine con la otra mano. Ingreso con los bebes a su casa y los acomodo en la encimera de la cocina. Preparó dos biberones de leche maternizada y se los dio a los muy hambientos chiquitines. Nada que temer si Jack Stanley Hodgings III estaba al mando. Luego las madres de los ahora somnolientos bebés habían ido a conversar a la sala y despues de casi tres horas hablando, Temperance subió a la habitacion que le habia preparado Angela. Luego de ver a Christine dormida como un ángel, se acostó en la cama dispuesta a dormir hasta que no le fuera necesario recordar nada.

Angela habia hecho lo propio con Michael y ahora el muy ecuánime y equilibrado Dr. Hodgings disfrutaba de la paz de su lectura cuando unos movimientos en su jardín lo sacaron de Veinte mil leguas de Viaje Submarino. Cogió un bate de béisbol que tenía escondido detras del sillon para tales emergencias y salió al jardin por el balcon de la biblioteca.

Efectivamente hay alguien en la puerta de entrada asi que Jack no lo piensa mucho y le da un batazo en la espalda. La figura voltea inmediatamente y Jack se encuentra cara a cara con Seeley Booth. Se le cae el bate de las manos y lo queda mirando esperando el primer golpe pero Seeley se le acerca despacio y puede ver los golpes en su rostro y la boca rota.

-¡Diantres Booth! ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa como un ladrón?! ¡¿Quien te dejo la cara así a ti?!

-Por partes Jack. La primera respuesta: Vine a buscar a Temperance y a mi hija. Concluí que estaban aquí cuando me di cuenta que ella no iria con Max ni con Russ. Segunda respuesta: Mi suegro, por imbécil al gritarle de todo a su hija sin tener una sola prueba. Por favor déjame entrar... tengo que suplicarle que me perdone.- lo coge de las solapas - ¡Por Dios, Jack. Dejame entrar!

\- Si me pones en el suelo otra vez podría pensarlo... Seeley- dijo Jack al sentir como Booth lo despegaba del suelo al rogarle entrar a la casa.

Seeley Booth sube rápidamente los peldaños hasta la habitacion que le indico Hodgings. Abre la puerta despacio y con precaucion. Ella esta profundamente dormida pero la almohada mojada y los surcos brillantes en sus mejillas le hacen notar que se ha quedado dormida en medio del llanto. No se atreve ni a tocarla. Sabe que está en una falta muy grave y no quiere un malentendido mas. Sólo la contempla un rato y va hacia la cuna donde duerme su hija. A ella sí la carga, abraza y llena de besos. Christine también está dormida despues del megabiberon de leche que le dio su Tío Jack. La devuelve a la cuna y baja las escaleras. Jack lo espera al pie de ellas.

-¡¿ Y?! - le dice con expectación - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada- dice con la mirada triste- está dormida. Solo pude contemplarla y cargar a Christine. Puedo volver mañana Jack?! Por favor?!

-Siempre y cuando no me despegues del suelo otra vez- le dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Seeley le sonrie laconicamente. Jack era un buen amigo. No lo habia visto asi antes.

\- Gracias Jack. Gracias por tu confianza.

\- Para eso son los amigos, compadre- le dice aconpañandolo a la puerta- oye me permites una observacion?

\- Claro. Dime.

-Ella todavía te ama. Esta muy dolida pero te ama. Arréglalo como sea. Haz la penitencia que te imponga. Si es necesario que salgas a desmentir todo por televisión y quedes como el idiota del año, hazlo. Ella y tus hijos valen mas que todo.

Una vez Booth sale de la mansión, se encuentra con un hombre cruzado de brazos esperándolo junto a la camioneta, su carcacha "último modelo" estacionada justo detrás. ¿Por qué no le sorprende?

-¿Y bien? ¿qué te dijo? Por tu cara puedo deducir que nada bueno...

-Tenías razón Max, debí esperar hasta mañana. Estababa dormida, no quise molestarla - es lo único que dice Booth antes de subir a la camioneta, mientras el exconvicto hace lo mismo con el propio y ambos deciden regresar a la casa del primero.

Mientras Brennan está dormida en la habitacion de huéspedes de los Hodgings. Después de tanto llorar su cuerpo le da impuesto del descanso a como de lugar. Christine ha despertado despues que su padre la dejo en su cuna y Angela creyo escuchar voces en la habitacion de huespedes. Va a asegurarse que todo esta bien y encuentra a su amiga profundamente dormida pero a Christine muy bien despierta asi que se la lleva a la terraza donde estaba con Michael, que tambien habia despertado hacia no mucho rato. La bebe juega con Angela y Michael en el jardín. La nena gorgea feliz mientras Michael Vincent gatea hacia su madre que tiene a su sobrina en su regazo. Angela esta preocupada por la salud de Brennan y del bebé. No desea comer y todavía da de lactar a Christine. Eso podria llevarla a un cuadro de anemia que ella sabe mejor que nadie, como repercutiría en el feto. Tiene que convencerla de hablar con Booth y explicarle que todo fue un malentendido por el orgullo de ella y los celos de él. Esta vez necesita refuerzos. La situacion lo amerita. Ella es tan terca como su marido y necesita alguien mas de palanca para su...

-¡Angie tenemos visita!- dice Hodgings alzando a Christine para que su esposa pueda levantarse. La ayuda con una mano y le da un beso mientras piensa en lo afortunado que es. Se lleva a Christine y Michael para que Sweets y Angela puedan hablar tranquilos.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes- le dice Angela cruzando los brazos- ella no...

-Estoy seguro que no lo hizo. Quédate tranquila. Vengo a verla y a intentar convencerla de que hable con él, que le diga lo que está ocultando- dice Sweets sentándose en una de las sillas de juego de terraza de los Hodgings.

-¿Y para qué? ¿Para que él no le crea y vuelva a gritarle infiel a los cuatro vientos? Y sin pruebas? ¡Digno agente del FBI resultó ser!- dice Angela furiosa por las ofensas de Booth hacia Brennan.

\- Angela, ellos deben hablar y solucionarlo. Nuestra funcion es solo posibilitarlo. Sé que te es muy dificil ser imparcial por el gran vinculo emocional y amical que te une a la Dra. Brennan pero si no estamos juntos en esto ellos podrian no hablarse en un buen tiempo y...

\- Esta bien. Te ayudaré - Angela da gracias internamente por la rapidez de la ayuda- tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. Ella está exhausta por todas las emociones y por el embarazo.

-¡¿La Dra. Brennan está embarazada... otra vez?!- le dice Sweets con los ojos como platos- ¿Booth lo sabe?

-No y ese es el mayor miedo de ella. Que rechace al bebe porque no lo crea hijo suyo. Y si lo hace dejaré dos huerfanos y una viuda viviendo en mi casa para siempre. Así que si tienes oportunidad de hablar con el- le dijo Angela con un brillo intenso en los ojos- ¡dile que la trate bien o se las vera conmigo!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Maldigo lo que amo... y te lo debo. Te lo debo a ti...**_

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y Booth ni bien escuchó la alarma de su celular comenzó a sentir los efectos colaterales de todo lo que aconteció el día anterior. El dolor de cabeza es insoportable además del dolor de estómago. Está demasiado cansado y golpeado como para atender a alguien a esas horas de la mañana de un sábado. Pero el teléfono vuelve a sonar 2 minutos después.

Booth, ahora ya totalmente despierto toma el celular y se da cuenta de que no es otro más que su jefe, Sam Cullen. ¿Está de broma cierto? ¿En verdad quieren que resuelvan un caso después de todo lo acontecido?

No lo cree así, si su jefe lo está llamando después de pedir una semana libre en su trabajo en lo que se arregla su situación, o tiene que ser un caso extremadamente importante, o una reunión de último minuto... extremadamente importante.

De cualquier manera decide que lo mejor será contestarle.

-Booth...

-Es un placer encontrarlo disponible un sábado por la mañana de su primer día de su semana libre, Agente Booth - Booth de verdad está comenzando a preocuparse, jura que su jefe le está hablando con sarcasmo, pero sin perder la seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo, Señor? - dice Booth yendo al grano.

-¿Directo al grano, eh, Seeley? Bien, seré claro y conciso entonces. Solo llamaba para decirle que lo espero en mi oficina dentro de dos horas. Si no se presenta, quiero su placa y su arma en mi escritorio el lunes a primera hora en la mañana.

-Señor, yo...

-No tiene más opciones, Agente Booth. He dicho - a Booth no le da tiempo de responder ya que su jefe cortó directamente la llamada.

Y es ahí en donde Booth se encuentra en esos momentos, sentado en la sala de espera de la oficina del Subdirector Samuel Cullen. Viendo como su secretaria teclea algo rápidamente en la computadora. Booth está totalmente nervioso, su trabajo está en juego y definitivamente su jefe no se va con juegos ni rodeos.

-El Subdirector Cullen puede atenderlo ahora, Agente Booth - dice la mujer levantando la mirada de la computadora solo para dirigirle una mirada de compasión.

-Gracias, Sara - es lo único que dice Booth antes de ingresar en la oficina.

-Tome asiento, Agente Booth - dice el subdirector, de espaldas a la puerta y a su subordinado - le haré una pregunta: ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que he estado haciendo en las últimas 12 horas?

-Diría que durmiendo, pero a juzgar por la docena de tazas de café y las ojeras, sé que no se ha movido de su oficina.

-Bien deducido, Agente Booth, pero ahora le voy a decir lo que he estado haciendo exactamente - dice Sam viendo la fotografía de su esposa e hija sobre su escritorio - estaba preparándome para ir a un restaurante a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi esposa cuando recibo una llamada de Hacker donde me informaba de que uno de mis mejores agentes estaba involucrado en un caso de homicidio en primer grado y que además estaba acusando a su compañera de trabajo y esposa de infidelidad y lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

-Señor, yo...

-Déjeme terminar, Agente Booth - dice Cullen tomando aire y continuando con la seriedad del caso - tuve que hacer una reunión de emergencia donde tuve que llamar a todos los agentes que se encontraban disponibles, no importaba en donde estuvieran. Anoche se dieron muchas amenazas de despidos y discusiones serias con el Director Stark. Y no fue para poder tomar una taza de té y disfrutar de pastelillos. No, se trataba de control de daños, Agente Booth. ¿Sabe cuál es la extensión de todo lo que su pequeña discusión ha provocado?

-No, no lo sé, Señor - dice Booth con nerviosismo y tragando saliva, ya se está haciendo una idea.

-Este tipo de noticias son la comidilla de los medios de comunicación, Agente Booth. Son cosas por las que cualquier periódico amarillista pagaría una fortuna. Me he pasado las últimas doce horas hablando con agentes, periodistas y directores de medios de comunicación de gran prestigio, profiriendo amenazas de arrestos, el cierre de las empresas e incluso sobornos con tal de que todo lo que sucedió en el Hoover se quedara en el Hoover. Todos los empleados sin excepción, incluyéndonos al director Stark y a mí, han recibido una sanción económica de dos días enteros de sueldo. Lo mismo ha hecho la Dra. Saroyan con sus empleados en el Jeffersonian.

-¿Señor, puedo hablar? - dice Booth, ante el asentimiento de su jefe, Booth prosigue - estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted de que todo lo que pasó ayer fue una estupidez y falta de profesionalismo de mi parte, y entiendo si lo que quiere es despedirme. Ya ni siquiera yo puedo soportarme en estos momentos.

-¿Aún no lo ha entendido, cierto? - dice Cullen con una sonrisa que confunde cada vez más al agente - si quisiera despedirlo ya lo habría hecho antes de que siquiera entrara en este edificio y sin darle explicaciones de nada. ¿Alguna vez se ha preguntado por qué las reglas de fraternización no se han aplicado a usted y a la Dra. Brennan?

-Caroline me lo explicó una vez cuando le contamos del embarazo de Bones, pero no quiso entrar en detalles...

-Esa fue solo la explicación técnica, Agente Booth, y tiene razón. La regla no aplica en ustedes porque la Dra. Brennan no es empleada del FBI, sino del Jeffersonian. Pero hay una razón más, una de la que estoy seguro que ninguno de ustedes dos se dio cuenta. La Junta Directiva del FBI sabía desde un principio en lo que se metía con este proyecto que empezó hace casi 9 años, pero nadie se imaginó que tuviera un éxito tan rotundo. Y eso fue en todos los aspectos. Las sorpresas fueron tantas que incluso se llegaron a formar grupos de apuestas en ambas instituciones para saber fechas en las cuales ustedes admitirían estar finalmente juntos, casados o con la Dra. Brennan embarazada. Demás está decir que no podíamos detener esas apuestas, porque incluso yo participé en ellas. Estas incluso se duplicarón hace 3 años cuando usted tuvo ese tumor cerebral.

-Señor, en verdad no sé que decir...

-No es necesario que lo haga, Agente Booth. Solo le estoy haciendo ver su realidad para que entienda todo lo que está perdiendo por su lapsus de estupidez momentánea. ¿Sabe algo? Ni siquiera el Dr. Sweets ha perdido las esperanzas en usted. Ha reescrito ese libro como 20 veces y aún así no se rinde. Ese chico es realmente especial, aunque la verdad es que las terapias ya no fueron necesarias desde el primer día.

-Espere... ¿Me está diciendo que no fuimos más que un juguete para Sweets? ¿Qué ha estado experimentado con nosotros todo este tiempo?

-Para nada Agente Booth, Sweets insistió en proseguir con las terapias porque él quería entenderlos, descubrir como funcionaba su dinámica de pareja para futuros casos. Y tiene razón, ustedes dos no han sido un caso único en la historia del FBI, y estoy más que seguro que el libro que el chico está escribiendo será un éxito seguro en la comunidad académica.

-Vaya... - dice Booth totalmente estupefacto ante tal revelación.

-Hemos terminado, Agente Booth. Lo espero el lunes de la próxima semana en su oficina.

-Así será, Señor - dice Booth levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, pero es detenido de nuevo por Cullen.

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba. Espero que todo salga bien con su esposa, Seeley. Esta es su última oportunidad. Si arruina esto... bueno, creo que ya sabe cuales serán las consecuencias.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Brennan despierta con un nudo en el estomago. Muere de hambre. Busca a Christine en la cuna a su lado y encuentra una nota de Angela.

"Bajamos a la nena al jardín para dejarte dormir. Descansa. Angela"

Sonríe al sentirse estimada por sus amigos. Hodgings entra a la habitación con una bandeja de sopa y un plato de habichuelas con arroz y tofu.

-¡Dra. B! ¡Ya está despierta!- dice sonriéndole y dejando la bandeja en el tocador- ¿cómo se siente?

-Con mucha hambre y eso se ve delicioso- dice Brennan sin despegar la vista del plato - ¿Angela lo preparó?

\- No. Fui yo- le dice orgulloso de su habilidad culinaria- y debo decir que quedó suculento.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras, Jack- le dice abrazándolo. Hodgings se sorprende pero la abraza tambien. La considera una amiga muy cercana desde lo del Sepulturero- No sabría a donde ir o que hacer sin ustedes.

\- Dra. B... Temperance- le dice Hodgings separándose y mirándola a los ojos- Booth esta abajo en la entrada. Suplica hablar contigo.

-No - dijo Temperance yendo hacia la ventana y viendo a Angela y Sweets conversar en la terraza- al parecer trajo a Sweets como fuerza de choque.

-El niño vino solo desde anoche y decidió quedarse a dormir. Booth acaba de llegar. ¿Le digo que se vaya? ¿Que no deseas verlo, jamás?

-Dile que voy a bajar a escuchar lo que me tiene que decir- dice seria mirando a Jack - luego le daré una noticia y de su reaccion dependerá el futuro de nuestro matrimonio. No pienso compartir mi vida un segundo mas con un hombre que piensa lo peor de mi.

-Muy bien Temperance. Yo se lo digo inmediatamente- dice Jack esperanzado. Quiere que sus amigos arreglen sus diferencias y vuelvan a ser la familia sólida de antes- ¿le digo que espere en la sala? Como vas a almorzar...

-No. Dejalo afuera. Que espere si desea. Si no, puede retirarse y los papeles de divorcio le llegarán dentro de tres dias- dice sentandose en la cama y cogiendo el plato que Jack le trajo prueba un bocado y lo saborea - ¡sí que sabes cocinar Jack Hodgings!

EN LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA DE LOS HODGINGS

-Que tendrás que esperar a que termine de almorzar. Eso fue lo que dijo. Y si te aburres y te vas, los papeles de divorcio llegarán a tu oficina en tres días- Jack se pintaba de maravilla para ser correveidile de la reconciliacion entre sus amigos- yo que tú acampaba aquí mismo en la puerta.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo Seeley sentándose en la escalera. Tenía una bolsa en las manos con un regalo dentro. Esperaba dárselo a Temperance si ella lo perdonaba tanto como si no. Pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de recuperarla si fallaba esta vez.

-¿Qué te dijo Cullen?- le preguntó Jack- todo el mundo habla de eso en el Jeffersonian.

-Ya no más a partir de mañana - dice Booth suspirando- Cam ha realizado una reunión general en la que todo comentario acerca de lo que ocurrio con Pelant, su muerte, mis estupideces y la acusacion a Temperance; todo queda autómaticamente prohibido de comentar bajo pena de despido inmediato. De seguro el lunes hablará contigo y Angela.

-¡Seeley Joseph Booth! ¡¿Qué rayos haces en mi puerta?!

Angela grita con tal intensidad que casi estalla el vidrio de la camioneta de Booth. Este se levanta de un salto. Si quiere llegar a Temperance debe pasar por Angela primero.

\- Hola Angie...- dice pasando saliva.

No lo vio venir. Ni Jack. El puñetazo de Angela lo mando a rodar los cinco escalones hasta la vereda de la entrada. Eso aunado a todos los golpes que Max le dio ayer provocaron un vahído acompañado de un desmayo. Quedó tendido en la vereda cuan largo era ante el desconcierto de Jack y la cara de dolor de Angela que sacudía la mano sin parar.

-¡Angela! Lo noqueaste!- dijo Jack con la boca abierta- ¡Y le volviste a romper la boca! Ayer Max le dio una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsiente.

Lance ha visto todo desde la entrada pues salía con Angela para hablar con Booth. Jack ya les habia informado que estaba en la puerta y no habria poder humano que lo sacara de ahí hasta que hablara con su esposa. Sale corriendo de la casa al ver a su papá pato tirado como bolsa de basura en la calle. Lo revisa y concluye que es una contusión leve.

-¡Un golpe mas y le licúan el cerebro!- dice Lance molesto- ¡¿Acaso nadie recuerda que tuvo un tumor cerebral hace menos de cinco años y está en remisión?!

Angela se siente fatal. Aunque ella no sabia lo de Max, sí vio en el Angelatron el golpazo con el que lo desmayaron antes de matar a Pelant, sabe que Temperance lo estrelló de una señora cachetada en la pared y ahora ella, que estaba segura de haberse roto cualquier carpo ya que la mano la estaba matando y empezando a hincharse, le había dado el golpe de gracia dejándolo nuevamente inconsiente.

EN LA HABITACION DE HUESPEDES DE LOS HODGINGS

Brennan está finalmente satisfecha, ha saciado su hambre, pero no deja de tener una extraña sensación en el estómago. Decide ir a la habitación contigua donde están los bebés, solo para descubrir que están felices y jugando con la ama de llaves de Hodgins. La bebé solo le dirige una sonrisa que irradia felicidad antes de regresar a su juego con Michael.

Temperance sale confundida de la habitación, si no es Christine, ¿Entonces quién?

Brennan camina a paso apresurado por la mansión. Sweets y Angela no están por ningún lado y Hodgins está tan enfocado en el teléfono fijo que no se da cuenta de quien acaba de pasar a su lado.

-Seeley, despierta por favor, yo no quería hacerte esto... - Brennan escucha la voz de Angela llena de preocupación desde media sala, el sentimiento se hace cada vez más pesado e intenso por cada paso que da hacia la puerta.

-¡Cálmate, Ángela, por favor! ¡Y deja de zarandearlo, Hodgins ya está llamando a emergencias!

Sweets es tomado por la espalda por una mano que lo agarra con firmeza y lo avienta hacia un lado como si fuera muñeca de trapo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! - dice Brennan arrodillándose y viendo a su esposo totalmente noqueado y ensangrentado en la entrada de la mansión -¡Tiene fracturados el tabique nasal y el cigomático!

-Cariño, lo siento, yo no... - dice Angela con nerviosismo, sabe que la fractura de su mano es grave, pero el dolor de su alma es aún peor. Temperance ve la mano casi morada e hinchada de su amiga y se da cuenta de lo que paso.

-¡Hablaremos de eso después, tenemos que llevarlos a ambos a emergencias!

Ni bien Brennan dice esto, una ambulancia se parquea en el frente de la mansión mientras los paramédicos descienden de ella y finalmente suben a Booth en una camilla seguidos de Ángela quien aun sostiene su mano.

-Lo siento, solo una persona puede entrar.

-Ve tú, Cariño, él te necesita más... - dice Ángela bajando de la ambulancia, a lo que Brennan solo asiente y sube para estar junto a su esposo.

CAPITULO 9

Temperance ve que revisan las fracturas de su esposo. El paramédico mueve la cabeza y la mira con aire de preocupación.

\- Señora... tiene el paladar roto, hundimiento facial, desviación de tabique. Esta en muy mal estado. No creo que sea fatal pero si puede complicarse por la cantidad de lesiones sufridas. A este hombre lo masacraron. ¿Tiene idea de que fue lo que paso?

\- Ha recibido diferentes golpizas desde hace dos dias... incluso yo le di una bofetada que lo impacto contra una pared de cemento- baja la mirada cuajada de lágrimas. Sabe que le puede pasar. El paramédico ha sido muy amable pero ella está bajo mucho estrés por la convulsionada situacion de su matrimonio, su vida y su probable...

-Como le repito, estas lesiones no son mortales pero veo que tiene una cicatriz antigua de cirugía cerebral. Eso sí lo complica todo. Con la cantidad de golpes recibidos, los hematomas internos de los tejidos blandos pueden llegar a desencadenar en otro tumor. ¿Era benigno?

\- Si - le dice son poder contener mas las lágrimas - el médico dijo que está en remisión.

-Pues en este caso especifico, le recomendaria una tomografia axial y dependiendo del resultado de las imágenes, si no son favorables solo quedaría...

-Una cirugía cerebral exploratoria. Lo sé... - se desata en llanto con las manos en el rostro. Hace unas horas quería matarlo con sus propias manos y ahora solo quiere que sobreviva. ¿Qué haría ella sin él? ¿Cómo criaría a sus hijos sin su mejor amigo que ademas era el padre de sus hijos y su esposo? Era cierto que podía ser todo un imbécil cuando quería, pero nadie es perfecto y ella lo amaba todavía.

Llegaron al hospital y bajaron a Seeley en camilla hasta emergencias donde lo ingresaron rápidamente y se perdieron detrás de una puerta doble que daba a la sala de trauma shock. Ella fue a recepción para realizar el papeleo y los registros de ingreso. Hodgings y Sweets la vieron desde la entrada y fueron hacia ella. Angela estaba tambien en Trauma shock. Tenía fracturadas tres falanges. Sweets tenía en la mano la bolsa de regalo que Seeley traía para ella.

\- Dra. Brennan, el agente Booth traía esto para usted... bueno, no especificamente para usted... pero mejor véalo.

Temperance abrió la bolsa de regalo y vio un precioso trajecito de saco, pantalón, camisa y corbata. Como un minúsculo uniforme del FBI para bebé. Adentro había una nota.

"Creo que sera hombre. Espero que te guste. Soy un idiota por pensar todo lo que te dije. Perdóname por favor. No podría pasar otro día de mi vida sin ti. Te amo. Aunque quizá ya no me creas. Dame una oportunidad para demostarte lo arrepentido que estoy. Por favor..."


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 10

Booth comienza a despertarse lentamente, no recuerda mucho de lo que ha pasado, pero su cabeza le duele como los mil demonios. Tampoco sabe exactamente que fue lo que lo despertó. Intenta enfocar la vista, pero lo único que logra discernir es una habitación con una luz blanca y una persona parada de espaldas frente a él.

-Ya, tranquila, mamá está aquí - dice la mujer tomando a la bebé que está en la cuna frente - ¿tienes hambre? - la bebé solo hace un sonido de succión, a lo que la mujer responde con una sonrisa mientras prepara el biberón.

-Papa - dice la niña sonriendo cuando la mujer la pone sobre su hombro para poder sacarle el aire.

-Así es, Christine, ese es papá - dice la mujer aún de espaldas a la camilla mientras prosigue con su tarea de arrullar a la niña.

La mujer está cada vez más preocupada con su situación, su esposo ha estado en un coma inducido durante los últimos días y aún no ha despertado. Las lesiones que sufrió fueron bastante graves, pero puede sobreponerse a ellas, aunque dejarán algunas cicatrices. Sabe que tiene el apoyo de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero sabe que no es lo mismo sin él presente. Brennan queda petrificada por una voz apenas audible que interrumpe sus pensamientos y que creyó jamás volvería a escuchar.

-¿Bones?

¿Será cierto? ¿Seeley finalmente habrá despertado o estará soñando

-¡Booth! - dice Brennan corriendo al lado de su esposo después de colocar a Christine en la cuna que los empleados del hospital le brindaron días atrás.

-¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Booth con la voz entrecortada, mientras su esposa lo abraza con sumo cuidado.

-Todos los golpes que recibiste hicieron mella cuando Ángela te mandó a volar por las escaleras de la entrada de su casa... - dice Brennan cabizbaja al recordar lo ocurrido, Booth está a punto de decir algo, pero es interrumpido por Brennan - no hables, te lo explicaré después, necesito hablar con tu doctor...

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

-Todo va viento en popa para el Agente Booth - dice el galeno a cargo de la cirugía mientras se acerca al grupo amotinado en la sala de espera del hospital - se quedará al menos una semana más hasta que se recupere y se confirme que no ha aparecido de nuevo el tumor.

-¿Quieren entrar a verlo? - dice Brennan a sus amigos, pero Ángela interviene ajustando a Michael Vincent en su cintura.

-Entra tú primero, Cariño. Sé que aún no has hablado con él de todo lo que pasó entre sus diferencias, ya nosotros entraremos después.

Brennan solo asiente mientras le entrega Christine a Hodgins.

Ingresa a la habitacion. El tiene los ojos cerrados, un gran vendaje que cubre la parte superior de la cabeza, oxigeno por via nasal y esta semisentado en la cama con el espaldar en angulo de 45 grados. Un dejavu de hace tres años. La imagen que jamas queria volver a ver. La repeticion de uno de sus mayores miedos. Espera que esta vez el anestesiologo sea mas habil. Se acerca y coge su mano. La siente inerte y sin vida. No ha despertado aun. Decide hablarle.

\- Cuando te vi en esta misma situacion hace tres años... casi no lo pude soportar. Pense que moririas sin despertar, sin volver a mirarme, a hablarme, sin poder confesarte que yo queria un hijo tuyo porque era la unica manera de que te quedes conmigo. Queria recordarte en el bebe. Tanto si morias como si decidias dejarme algun dia. Cuando despertaste al fin creiste que yo era...

\- Mi esposa - le dijo el sin abrir los ojos - lo que eres ahora.

\- Estas despierto!- lo abrazo y luego miro sus ojos aun cerrados - abre los ojos por favor. Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso.

\- Se resume muy facil - dijo el abriendo los ojos y rehuyendo su mirada - no te merezco. Desconfie de ti. Te puse en una situacion vergonzosa delante de todo el mundo. Te calumnie frente a todo el Hoover. Pude destruir tu carrera por esa estupidez.

\- Lo unico que me importa ahora es que estas vivo. Necesito que me aclares algo.

\- Si confio en ti. Si te amo. Se que no me creeras por todo el escandalo que he generado. Perdoname. Por favor. Dame una oportunidad.

\- Me lo pediste en la nota junto con el mini uniforme del FBI. Que significa eso?

\- Que me gustaria que nuestro segundo hijo fuera hombre. No se si quiera ser agente como yo pero vi el traje y me parecio perfecto para el.

\- Entonces si crees que es tu hijo o solo vas a reconocerlo como tal?

\- Estoy seguro que es mio. He sido un total estupido pero...

\- Pero? Todavia dudas de mi?

\- No! Yo se que me amas. Olvidalo. Fue una tonteria.

\- No voy a olvidarlo! Esa tonteria puede desencadenar otro incidente peor! Di lo que tengas que decir para seguir con nuestras vidas de una buena vez!

\- Te repito que confio en ti. Que te amo...

\- Dilo de una vez Seeley... - le dijo ella mirandolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados - te conozco. Se que vas a decir pero quiero oirlo para decidir que voy a hacer de aqui en adelante.

\- A donde ibas cuando me mentias? Con quien te reunias? Que hacias?- dijo Seeley con los ojos humedos. Ella se desarmo con esa reaccion. Penso que se enfureceria, que gritaria, que amenazaria con matar a alguien no que casi llorara al preguntarselo. El estaba muy herido y muy triste. Si bien es cierto el hizo todo el escandalo y la zambomba publica, ella si lo engaño; no con otro hombre pero le oculto lo que hacia, porque, como y con quien.

\- Estaba... prometeme que vas a escucharme hasta el final y no sacaras conclusiones apresuradas - dijo sentandose en la cama y tomando su mano.

\- Te lo prometo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de todo lo que propiciado.

\- Estaba con Jared...- se callo inmediatamente al sentir que el le apretaba la mano. No con demasiada fuerza. Estaba intentando controlarse - por favor calmate. Me lo prometiste. Respira. Serenate para continuar.

\- Mi hermano - dijo el mirandola a los ojos sin parpadear - prosigue.

\- Hace unas semanas me llamo por telefono. Me dijo que necesitaba dinero para una inversion con un grupo de amigos. Le preste el dinero...

\- Cuanto? Cuanto le diste a mi hermano? - empezaba a temblar de rabia. Los monitores indicaban un aumento en el pulso, latidos, respiracion. Ella se asusto. No queria perderlo por un infarto cerebral o cardiaco. Le puso la mano en el pecho.

\- Calmate por favor! Dijiste que confiabas en mi. Demuestramelo.

El empezo a respirar mas rapido para serenarse. Empezo a respirar por la boca para hacer llegar el aire mas rapido a sus pulmones. La mano de ella en su pecho hacia la funcion de calmante local. El cogio su mano y la atrajo hacia si. Miro de cerca sus bellos ojos azules. Con Jared? De todos los hombres del mundo precisamente tenia que ser su hermano? Y pidiendole dinero?

\- Estas molesto...

\- Me engañaste Temperance y con mi hermano. No te fuiste a la cama con el pero me engañaste. Me hiciste pasar por todo un infierno en el que todavia estoy metido.

\- No debi ocultartelo. Todo esto se pudo evitar. Solo queria darte una sorpresa.

\- Y estoy totalmente sorprendido no lo dudes- dijo con ironia - si ya le habias dado el dinero a Jared, porque seguias escapandote?

\- Porque hice una inversion a cuenta propia. Tenia que ver como iban las cifras, el estado de cuentas, las transacciones. El inversionista es extranjero y el unico dia que estuvo en el pais tuvimos que reunirnos con el en el lobby de su hotel.

\- El Marriot - dijo el mordiendose los labios - escuche que te reunirias con un hombre en ese hotel. Casi me caigo muerto de la impresion en ese momento.

\- Si me pongo en tu lugar... - Temperance empezo a ordenar acontecimientos, fechas, situaciones, escapes - Se ve exactamente como una infidelidad pero te falto algo.

\- Que?! Pense que habia asesinado a Pelant en el colmo de los celos! Crei que me habia vuelto un asesino por ti!

\- Te falto confrontarme. Acotralarme y no dejarme escapar hasta que te diga la verdad. Pense que lo harias en algun momento.

\- Tenia miedo de lo que podria escuchar. No lo hice por eso. Pense que habias emcontrado a alguien mas inteligente, mas culto, mas acorde contigo. Alguien a tu nivel. Pelant me dijo que no entendia porque me habias elegido como esposo porque soy comun y promedio - dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Tu no serias jamas comun y promedio, Seeley - le dijo ella tomando su rostro entre las manos y mirandolo con ternura - te elegi porque me enseñaste lo mas importante de mi vida. Me enseñaste a amar. Fuiste paciente para convertirte en mi mejor amigo, esperaste a ser el amor de mi vida. Eres intuitivo, astuto, audaz, muy atractivo y tienes un intelecto muy por encima de la media. Nadie podria sacar conclusiones, analisis, relacionamientos como tu en los casos. Eres jefe del area de homicidios con asistencia externa en el FBI. Nadie ha ocupado ese cargo en mas de diez años como tu. Pelant te vio en una situacion vulnerable y te dio en el punto de gracia. Solo eso. Tu eres el hombre perfecto para mi.

Booth solo sonríe, su esposa tiene razón, ambos tienen suerte de haberse encontrado el uno al otro. Finalmente ya no pueden aguantarlo más y al fin juntan sus labios para comenzar con un un beso que da por finalizada toda esta trifulca y que sirve para renovar su relación.


	10. Chapter 10

EPÍLOGO

Booth está entrando en el Jeffersonian, esperando a que el equipo regrese con el cadáver que encontraron hace algunas horas en las afueras de la ciudad. No pudo ir con ellos por una reunión de emergencia en el FBI debido a la selección del sucesor de Sam Cullen como Subdirector de la central.

Booth estaría muerto antes de dejar ir sola a su esposa a una escena del crimen y además con nueve meses de embarazo encima. Pero la situación lo ameritaba. Sólo uno de sus internos estaba disponible y Sweets se ofreció para acompañar al grupo mientras Booth salía de la reunión.

-Booth, ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor? - le pide Ángela Montenegro asomando su cara por la puerta de su oficina. El agente solo asiente y se dirige directo a la oficina, igual no tiene nada mejor que hacer en lo que los demás regresan.

MIENTRAS TANTO, AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

-La víctima es un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, caucásico, de 1.75 de estatura - dice Brennan analizando los restos estando en posición de gateo - y concuerdo con el Dr. Hodgins, la víctima tiene al menos dos meses de estar aquí enterrada, la depredación es evidente.

-¿Está segura de que está bien, Dra. Brennan? - pregunta Sweets preocupado al ver como a la antropóloga se le dificulta levantarse de su posición actual. Está de acuerdo con Booth, esa no parece una muy buena posición para una embarazada, pero recordando la escenita ocurrida hace casi dos años prefiere quedarse callado.

-Estoy bien, Sweets, solo son Braxton-Hicks - dice Brennan tocándose la cintura por el súbito dolor en su abdomen - pensándolo bien, mejor échame una mano... -dice la doctora extendiendo su brazo, a lo que Sweets responde de inmediato, pero pronto se queda quieta y sin decir nada.

-¿Sucede algo, Dra. Brennan? - dice Cam, viendo a su subordinada con cara de haber roto el florero favorito de mamá.

-Se me acaba de romper la fuente...

Brennan no tiene que decir media palabra más ya que de inmediato todo el equipo se pone en alerta, Sweets ayudándola a caminar, Hodgins corría a preparar la camioneta y Cam se encargaba de dar las últimas órdenes al equipo técnico ya que el resto del equipo ya está esperando los restos en el Jeffersonian.

-Vamos, Booth, contesta... - dice Cam tomando su celular y llamando a su viejo amigo y compañero, pero es inútil, están demasiado alejados de la ciudad y no tiene cobertura en medio el bosque.

-¿Tuviste suerte? - pregunta Sweets al ver a la patóloga acercarse a ellos.

-No tengo señal, ni tampoco tenemos el equipo adecuado para recibir al bebé aquí... - dice Cam subiendo a la camioneta mientras Hodgins arranca el vehículo.

-Creo que vi una clínica particular a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí... - Brennan da su opinión con la voz entrecortada por las fuertes contracciones que cada vez se hacen más frecuentes.

-Era una clínica veterinaria, Dra. Brennan...

-Pues a menos que quieras trabajar de partera, es nuestra única opción por el momento - dice Hodgins, aún no muy seguro de cuantas leyes de tránsito está rompiendo en esos momentos.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JEFFERSONIAN

-¿Pasaba algo, Angela? - pregunta Booth entrando en la oficina de la artista, algo confundido.

-Te llamaba con la excusa de que había encontrado algunas pistas respecto al caso, pero creo que igual no iba a funcionar... - dice Angela al borde del llanto - he estado aguantando mucho tiempo esto.

Angela comienza a llorar profusamente y comienza a pedir disculpas a mil por hora mientras abraza al esposo de su mejor amiga que esta con un tremendo signo de interrogacion en la cabeza y no entiende nada.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué te disculpas?

-Me disculpo por casi haberte matado hace 7 meses, Booth. No fue mi intención, pero aún así fui yo quien que te mandó a cirugía y a rehabilitación por dos meses.

-Angela, ya todo estaba perdonado desde el momento que salí vivo de ese hospital. Y aun así estabas bien justificada, incluso yo mismo me habría dado una paliza cuando todo eso ocurrió.

-Booth, yo...

Ángela no puede agregar más ya que es interrumpida por el celular del agente.

-Booth... Sí, Hodgins, estoy aquí... espera, habla más despacio que no te entiendo nada... ¡¿Qué Bones qué?! ¡¿Qué están en dónde?! ¡Por Dios Santo, Hodgins, voy para allá de inmediato!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Brennan acaba de tener al bebé en una clínica veterinaria al otro lado de la ciudad... - es lo único que alcanza a decir Booth, mientras Angela sale tras él cogiendo las llaves de su carro.

-Vas a necesitar esto!. - dice lanzándole las llaves del Cooper de Hodgins.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...- Booth no entra en esa cafetera ni doblado como origami.

-Pues es eso o ir caminando hasta allá, tú decides.

EN LA CLINICA VETERINARIA

Brennan esta exhausta después de dar a luz con un veterinario de partero, Cam de asistente, Sweets desmayado en el piso, Hodgings tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra; y un coro infernal de ladridos, maullidos, y demas sonidos emitidos por todos los animalitos de la clínica además de los propios gritos de la antropologa al traer al mundo a su segundo hijo.

El psicologo había intentado calmarla en el proceso del alumbramiento pero desgraciadamente pudo ver el momento exacto en el que el bebé nacía y después de poner los ojos en blanco cayó hacia atras en las losetas del piso de la sala de operaciones de la clinica veterinaria.

Cam cortó el cordón umbilical, limpió al bebé y realizó todo el proceso de preparación para colocarlo en brazos de su madre. Cuando vio mejor al niño no pudo dejar de sonreir. Era la copia al calco de su padre. Cabello color pardo oscuro, mandibula prominente y complexión robusta. Salvo por sus centellantes ojos azules, era todo un mini Seeley.

-Aquí tiene a su bebé Dra. Brennan- le dijo colocandolo en sus brazos ya abrigado con una manta y con un gorrito con orejas- déjeme decirle que es fiel retrato de su papá.

Brennan ve a su hijo y lo revisa constatando lo dicho por la forense. Lo mira con ternura y el bebé bosteza acurrucándose en su pecho a lo que ella lo acuna inmediatamente viendo como se queda dormido. No siente la salida de la placenta ni los pinchazos ni la aguja. Está totalmente embobada viendo al pequeño. Hodgings se acerca y toma una foto mas. Luego mira bien a su sobrino y efectivamente corrobora el asombroso parecido con su progenitor.

-¡Es igualito a Seeley! Por fin se dejarán de chismes en el Hoo.. ¡Ouch!

Un trapazo en la cara y de revés hace callar al entomólogo. Cam ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear para acertar el golpe bien dado y mejor recibido por Jack Hodgings que se frota la cara con la piel enrojecida por el escozor del impacto.

EN EL MICRO... DIGO, MINI COOPER

Seeley conduce con los brazos flexionados y las rodillas pegadas en el pecho prácticamente. ¡Maldita la hora en que le dio a Sweets su camioneta! Trata de respirar y reflexiona. La camioneta era para comodidad de su esposa, ¡y vaya que les sirvió!

El nano cooper vuela por la carretera. En cada bache Seeley se reprocha por ser un poco tacaño y no dejar que Brennan comprara el Land Rover que quería. Prometió que despues de acomodarse con el niño y Christine lo primero que hará será adquirir el vehiculo para alegría de sus vertebras que ya ni le dolían de lo comprimidas que estaban.

Llega a la clínica veterinaria y sale del autito de juguete abriendo la puerta y casi tirándose al pasto para estirarse completamente. Una vez recuperadas sus extfemidades ingresa a la clínica.

-Buenos días- le dice a la recepcionista que trata de darle una medicina con hipodérmica por el pico a un loro. ¡Ay Dios mío, a donde vino a caer Brennan! Piensa con preocupación - mi esposa vino en trabajo de parto avanzado y...

-¡Ah sí! ¡El bebé que está con los cachorritos! Vaya de frente y llega a una habitación que dice Guardería. Ahi estan la mamá y el cachorro.. perdón, bebé.

Booth va mas que rápido hacia la Guardería. Quiere sacar inmediatamente de ahí a Brennan y al bebé antes que le pongan la vacuna de la distemper. Se imagina a su hijo en una pequeña jaulita de cachorro. Abre la puerta con algo de temor.

Ve a su esposa dormida con el bebe al lado en una camilla. Detrás de ella estan las jaulas de cachorritos. Escucha llantos de perritos, maullidos agudísimos y se sorprende que ella al igual que el bebé puedan dormir con tanto escándalo a su altededor. Coge a su hijo y lo levanta para mirarlo. Se ríe moviendo la cabeza al notar lo que ya todos saben. Ella despierta con su risa y le coge la mano. Él se inclina sobre ella y le da un beso suave en los labios.

\- Es... es idéntico a mí, solo espero que sus ojos se queden azules... - le dice sonriendo y sentandose a su lado en la camilla - ¿cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera expulsado un ser humano de tres kilos y medio- dice cerrando los ojos nuevamente - quiero descansar.

\- Te llevaré al Mercy. Hay una ambulancia en camino- se da cuenta repentinamente de algo - ¿y los demés?

\- Viendo que el veterinario cosa apropiadamente el cuero cabelludo de Sweets. Se desmayó al presenciar el parto y se hizo un corte en el temporal.

\- Pobre niño - dijo algo apenado - por lo menos te cuido mientras yo llegaba. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que nombre le pondriamos.

-Pues mirándolo bien solo tengo un nombre en la mente - le dice Brennan acariciando el cabello oscuro del bebe que dormia tranquilo en brazos de su padre.

-No quiero ponerle mi nombre.

-Yo pensaba en tu segundo nombre. Joseph.

-¡Eso si me parece bien! ¡Henry Joseph Booth! ¿Qué tal?

\- Me gusta- le dice sonriéndole- te amo Seeley Joseph Booth.

\- Y yo a ti Temperance Brennan.

Vuelven a besarse en la camilla. Con el bebe en brazos de él. Con la jauría de perros y gatos detras de ellos pero con todo el mundo por delante. Superaron una de sus peores pruebas y saben que vendrán más, pero también pero las enfrentaran juntos. Como una familia.

FIN


	11. Chapter 11

Tengo que agradecer publicamente a FREFERNA2002 por escribir junto conmigo este fic. Gracias por centrarme cuando me salia de la trama y por darme mas ideas =)

Esperamos les guste!

Tambien esperamos los reviews!


End file.
